


Just for Us

by hufflebucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebucky/pseuds/hufflebucky
Summary: Steve Rogers shares everything with his best friend, Bucky Barnes, including you, his girlfriend. What happens when you develop feelings for the man who was supposed to be a one time thing? Will the three of you be brought closer or be torn apart?





	1. Chapter 1

You noticed him immediately. Steve Rogers. It was hard to miss the bearded, burly man, standing a few inches above everyone else in a sea of people. Plus, you had spent many hours staring at him during that awful 8am lecture you have together. Somehow, through the crowd, he caught you staring and smiled at you. You looked away, blushing furiously, and took a sip from your red Solo cup. God, what a beautiful man, you thought.

Now back to the task at hand: finding the bathroom and then finding your friends in this enormous, crowded frat house. You’d never been to a frat party before, but when your friends insisted and also mentioned that a certain Steve Rogers was president of the frat and most definitely going to be there, you caved quite easily.

You had bumped into him after the lecture a couple weeks ago, literally. As the class was making its exodus from the hall, you dropped your phone, and when you stopped to pick it up, Steve walked right into your butt, as you were bending down. He had been chatting with a friend and didn’t see you. He knocked you off balance but actually caught you in his arms with before you hit the floor and pulled you back up onto your feet.

“I’m so sorry,” you said, avoiding his eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you there,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m fine. I mean, yes, I’m okay,” you said. “Thanks for catching me.” You laughed awkwardly, as you straightened out your shirt.

“No problem.” He stooped down to grab your phone and handed it to you.

“Thanks!” You scampered off before you could do or say anything too embarrassing in your flustered state.

You couldn’t stop thinking about that day. Whenever you remembered him catching you, how he quickly wrapped his arms around you, you sort of tingled all over. After lectures, you’d try to catch his eye, but he was usually surrounded by a group of friends.

And here you were, finally catching his eye but dashing off to find the bathroom instead of trying to talk to him. You squeezed and shoved your way through the living room to the hall and headed up the stairs. You were certain you’d find a bathroom there, and sure enough, you did. There was a short line outside, and you silently drank and scrolled through your phone while waiting. Your friends were wondering where you were. You texted them that you’re waiting for the bathroom but that you’d meet them downstairs in a little bit.

By the time it was your turn, you had finished your drink and tossed it in the overflowing trash can next to the sink. You locked the door behind you. Finally, the thumping bass subsided a little and you were left alone with your thoughts. God, he’s a beautiful man, you thought again. You wondered absentmindedly what that face would look like between your legs. You shook your head. How much had you had to drink?

When you stepped out of the bathroom, Steve Rogers was standing right there. He wore slim fitting jeans and a soft, clingy vintage T-shirt, which showed the toned bulk of his shoulders and chest.

“Hey, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” He held out a massive hand. “I’m Steve.”

“I’m Y/N,” you said, shaking his hand. “Thanks for throwing this party.”

“No problem. Hey, I see your hands are empty,” he said. “Can I get you a drink?”

“What?” You couldn’t quite hear him over the music.

He stepped closer to you. You could feel the warmth coming off his body. He smelled clean, like a combination of soap and fresh air.

He bent over a little and spoke directly in your ear. “I asked if I could get you a drink.”

“That would be great,” you said back into his ear.

“Great! Let’s go.” He put his hand to the small of your back and led you down the hall, away from the stairs. Just like when he caught you, your senses came alive at his touch.

“Where are we going?” you asked. “I thought the drinks are downstairs.”

“I put the good stuff in my room, so no one would take it.”

“Oh, what kind of good stuff?” you asked.

“Some whiskey.” He looked over his shoulder at you. He was grinning, and you couldn’t help but grin back. You’d never tried whiskey, but how bad could it be? It couldn’t be worse than tequila.

He led you into the room at the end of a long hall. It was a sizeable bedroom, the wall to the right lined with bookshelves, and the wall opposite featured a desk between two large windows. In the middle of the wall opposite the door, was a queen-size, neatly made and topped with a fluffy quilt. The room was surprisingly neat and minimally decorated. Only a couple band and movie posters hung on the walls.

“Have a seat,” he said, gesturing to the whole room. “I’m just going to grab this.” He took down a bottle of Maker’s Mark and two small glasses from his bookshelf.

You took a seat at his desk and noted his neat stacks of books and notebooks. You turned around and watched him pour a glass. He handed you a small glass about a third of the way full of whiskey. “You can sip it or knock it back,” he said. He poured another and drank his simply by tossing his head back.

You took a sip of yours, and you felt an immediate burning in your throat. Warmth radiated throughout your body. It tasted kind of like the way wood smoke smells.

“It’s not bad,” you say. “It burns a little, but it’s not bad.”

“Good.” His blue eyes shone.

You felt your phone buzz in your pocket and ignored it. It was probably your friends wondering where you were. You were busy, and they’d totally understand later when you told them that Steve Rogers invited you to his room. Had they not helped you pick out this outfit you were wearing? Had they not lent you jewelry and shoes? You knew you were going to see him, and this is exactly what you wanted.

Just then someone flung open the door. “Steve, where’d you go?” Someone stepped in the room and looked around. His eyes found Steve and then you. He looked at Steve again, then back at you, and his jaw dropped. “I’m sorry!” he said. “I didn’t mean to…”

You recognized him as one of the guys always hanging around Steve after class. Bucky Barnes.

“It’s okay, Bucky.” Steve poured himself another glass of whiskey. “But I’m not sharing any of this with you.”

“I’m just gonna go.” Bucky closed the door, leaving the two of you alone again.

Steve sat down on the bed and smiled at you. He patted the bed next to him. This was an invitation you could not refuse. You got up from the desk chair and made your way to the bed. You sat down next to him, and the mattress dipped under your collective weight, letting gravity draw you closer together. Your thighs brushed.

Steve took the glass out of your hand and placed both on his nightstand.

“You can go if you want to. You’re free to walk out that door, and there will be no hard feelings,” he said steadily. “But if you stay, I want to make sure you know what you’re agreeing to.”

You nodded slowly. “What would I be agreeing to exactly?”

“I will utterly adore every inch of your body—and I really mean every inch—and make you feel amazing,” he said, “but you have to call me ‘daddy.’”

This knocked the wind right out of you. You managed one word. “Okay.”

“So, you agree to this?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yes.”

Steve got up and locked the door. “No one will be bothering us again.” He sat back down, and the bed dipped, causing you to bump your shoulder into his arm. He crooked one finger and lifted your chin. “You’re really beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you, Steve,” You smiled.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” he asked.

“Of course.”

He leaned in and kissed you on the lips, delicately. Suddenly your skin tingled all over again. He pulled back and looked into your eyes. “Are you ready?”

You nodded and reached up behind his head to pull him closer to you. You kissed him deeply, opening your mouth and letting him flick his tongue against yours. He broke the kiss again and kissed your cheek, your jaw, and a line down your neck. Then he nibbled your ear. You closed your eyes. You felt his hands run down your sides and pull up the hem of your shirt. You lifted your arms, so he could pull the shirt off you. He continued to gently suck the sensitive skin of your neck while unbuttoning your pants and reaching into your underwear. You took the hint and pulled a way for a moment to strip down. You immediately hopped under the covers of his bed.

“Why are you hiding, beautiful?” he asked.

“Because I’m cold.” You pulled the fluffy quilt up to your chin.

“I can keep you warm,” he said. “Hang on.” He stripped quickly, throwing all his clothes all over the room. He stood next to the bed, naked, and half erect. “Get me hard first,” he said.

You scooted to the edge of the bed, still under the covers, and reached out a hand and stroked him up and down the shaft. You felt him growing a little harder. He closed his eyes. “Can you use your mouth?” he asked.

“Mm-hm,” you said.

He took a step closer to the bed, bringing himself right up to your face. You grasped his cock at the base and took the tip in your mouth. You used your tongue to play with the head. Steve groaned. “That feels amazing,” he said.

You took more of him into your mouth, bobbing your head and moaning while you sucked. He reached down and stroked your hair gently. “You’ve been such a good girl,” he said.

You released his cock from your mouth with a wet “pop.” “Thank you,” you said.

“It’s your turn now.” He flipped back the bedcovers, uncovering your naked body. He crawled onto the bed and positioned his head between your legs. “Are you ready?” he asked.

You bit your lip and nodded.

Sensations exploded from your clit as he alternated sucking and swiping with his tongue. He glided two fingers in and out of you as he lapped at you. You were writhing on the bed. He continued to swirl his tongue and nip at the insides of your thighs while you balled the sheets up in your fists.

“That’s a really good girl,” he said quietly.

You almost whimpered when he stopped. You looked up at him. He was absentmindedly wiping his mouth and beard with a corner of the sheet. “You’re very wet,” he said. “Here.” He stuck a single finger inside you and curled it, dragging it along on its way out, making you moan. “Open up.” He popped the glistening finger in your mouth, and you tasted yourself. You looked up at him and sucked eagerly, causing him let out a low growl.

“Are you ready? You still want to do this?” he asked.

“Yes,” you said.

“Yes, what?” He reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. Quickly, he unwrapped it and unrolled it down the impressive length of his cock.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl.” He crawled up between your legs, shouldering your knees apart. You let your legs fall back, as he positioned himself on top of you. He reached down to align himself with your pussy. “God, you’re so wet. I’m going to destroy that sweet little pussy.”

With one big thrust, he was all the way inside you. It burned and felt like it was tearing you in two, but feeling so full also felt amazing. You moaned. “You like that, baby girl? You like the way my cock feels inside you?”

“Yes, daddy,” you said. “Fuck me, please.”

He pumped at different paces, sometimes brutally fast and other times he fucked you in long, slow, and sensuous strokes. He alternated from savage to tender, savage to tender. You reached up and dug your nails into his back, digging in harder when he fucked you harder and running your hands up and down his toned sides when he was gentle.

He leaned back a bit, so he could reach down and rub your clit with his thumb while thrusting his hips against you. You threw your head back, and felt a white-hot heat radiating from your core.

“Cum for me, like a good girl.” His voice was low and gravelly as he continued to stroke your clit in little circles.

“Yes, daddy,” you said breathlessly, which made him moan. “I’m going to cum.” You gasped as your orgasm took over your body and as your pussy spasmed around his cock. He fucked you through your orgasm, triggering more spasms.

“That feels amazing,” he said. “I’m gonna cum.” He grunted and made a few last powerful thrusts as he came inside you. He pulled out quickly and removed the condom. He upended it and let his cum spill onto your tummy. He swiped up some on one finger and brought it to your mouth. “Want to taste?”

You opened your mouth, and he inserted his finger. You licked it clean and swallowed his cum, making him growl again.

“That’s a really good girl,” he said. He reached for the box of tissues on his nightstand and started to clean you up. First, he wiped the cum off your belly, and then he wiped between your legs.

“Thank you,” you said

Then he spooned you. He actually shifted you onto your side and nestled your naked bodies together. He reached down and pulled the covers over you both.

“How’s that?” he asked.

“Really nice,” you said. “Really, really nice.”

“Do you feel good?” he asked.

“I feel amazing,” you said.

“Good,” he said. He paused for a moment. “I have a question.”

“Sure, what is it?”

His voice was soft, and you could almost feel his lips on your earlobe. “Do you want to get coffee after class next week?” he asked.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “You just ate my pussy,” you said. “I think we can get coffee. I don’t know how I feel about everyone hearing me call you daddy, though.”

“That’s just in the bedroom,” he said. “That’s just for us.”

“I was only joking,” you said. “I know it is.”

He squeezed you tight to his chest. “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

The leaves were turning, and the air was crisp. But the hand enclosed around yours as you crossed the quad was big and warm and made you feel safe. You smiled to yourself. Now that you and Steve had been dating a few weeks, you’ve fallen into a routine of getting breakfast at a diner near campus after your 8AM lecture. You both brought your textbooks and managed to finish some school work over bottomless cups of coffee. 

“I was hoping I’d find you guys here.” Bucky stood over your table. He wasn’t grinning as usual. He actually looked pretty grim, with dark circles under his eyes, which looked kind of puffy.

“Sit down, Buck,” Steve said. “You don’t look so great.”

“Well, I couldn’t sleep last night.” Bucky grabbed a chair from another table and drew it up next to Steve.

“Is something wrong?” you asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “Dolores broke up with me. I know we weren’t dating super long, but it still really fucking sucks.”

Steve reached for Bucky’s shoulder and gave it a hearty shake. “She didn’t deserve you.”

Bucky just stared at the chipped tabletop.

“Yeah,” you added. “She must be an idiot to break up with someone like you.” 

Bucky looked up at you, and Steve turned away from Bucky to look at you.

“I mean, she clearly doesn’t know your worth.” You could feel the heat coming off your cheeks. “You’re worth, like, twenty Dolores’s!”

The men just stared at you in silence, so you looked back down into your coffee. Of course you had noticed Bucky. He was Steve’s best friend and probably just as good looking. You had gotten to get to know him better over the past few weeks. Beyond being handsome, you noticed he was smart, too, and he could be goofy at times, which you found to be quite charming. Above all else, you noticed how close he and Steve were. They had grown up together, gone to high school together, and were now in college together, in the same frat even. 

They didn’t say anything, but fortunately, the waitress came and asked Bucky if he wanted anything to eat. Thankfully the rest of the conversation turned to Dolores and her faults and then to the paper they had due next week.

\---

The next day, you were sitting on Steve’s bed, both of you studying, when Bucky barged in. You and Steve look up at Bucky, slightly disheveled and still looking tired.

“I saw Dolores kissing another dude outside the library!” he said. 

“I thought, after our talk yesterday, you hated her,” Steve said.

“If I didn’t then, I definitely do now,” Bucky said. “But she doesn’t even have the decency to give it at least week.”

“Poor Bucky.” You pointed to the chair beside the bed. “Why don’t you sit down?” 

He flopped into the chair and covered his eyes with his hands. “This sucks so much. I mean, I don’t care if she’s seeing someone else, but it just makes me feel…”

“Angry?” Steve suggested.

“I’m a little angry, but it’s not that,” Bucky said.

“Rejected?” you offered.

“Yes! Thank you!” He took his hands off his eyes and pointed at you. “She gets it!”

“Not only have I been rejected, I’m less desirable than that other guy!” he said. “I feel...unworthy or something.”

“That’s ridiculous,” you said. “Just because some idiot girl dumps you and then starts making out with some other guy does not mean you’re unworthy. It just means you haven’t found someone who appreciates you yet.”

Bucky and Steve stared at you again. There was no waitress to save you here. You’d have to dig yourself out of this one.

“You just haven’t found the right person yet,” you said. 

Bucky put his hands back over his eyes. “I guess that makes sense, but I still feel like shit.”

“I think I know something that might help Bucky,” Steve said to you.

“What?” Bucky didn’t bother uncovering his eyes.

“You’re going to have to leave for a moment, Buck,” Steve said. “I have to talk something over with Y/N first.”

He got up and headed for the door. “Whatever. Come get me when you finish talking.” He slammed the door behind him.

“Okay, Bucky is clearly hurting, and I think I know what could cheer him up,” Steve said. “But you only do this if you’re comfortable, okay? I want you to fuck him. I’ll be there, but I’ll just be watching.”

You stared at him, blinking dumbly.

“I couldn’t help but notice how you look at him lately,” Steve said. “It’s okay if you want to do this.”

“I don’t know what to say,” you said.

“Well, let me put it simply: will you fuck my best friend for me to cheer him up?”

You weren’t surprised that Steve noticed your growing crush on his best friend. You did a terrible job of hiding it. “I’ve never been in a relationship where…”

“Let me put it another way: you will be a good girl for Daddy and fuck Bucky?”

\---

“So, what are the rules?” Bucky asked from where he lay on the bed.

“I’m okay with you fucking her or eating her out or even having her suck your dick if she wants,” Steve said. “But under no circumstances are you two to kiss. You got that?”

“Aye, aye!” Bucky saluted Steve.

“You got that, baby girl?” Steve asked.

You got up on your toes to reach Steve’s cheek and gave him a little peck. “Of course.”

“Okay, I’m going to ask one more time, Y/N.” Steve took a seat in the armchair beside the bed. “Is Daddy’s little girl alright with letting Bucky fuck her?”

You bit your lip and nodded. You were standing next to the bed, where, a couple feet away from you, Bucky reclined, shamelessly looking you up and down in your lingerie. You looked to Steve in his chair, his eyes fixed on yours.

“Use your words, baby doll,” Steve said.

“Yes,” you said.

“Yes, what?” Steve asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” you said.

“Good girl.” Steve took your hand and kissed the back. “Now, I want you to be a very good girl for my best friend, Bucky. He really needs a good time, and I can’t possibly think of a better time than fucking you.”

You smiled at Steve. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Now, I want you to let Bucky see what’s underneath that pretty lingerie.” Steve let go of your hand.

You reached a hand up your back to unfasten your bra.

“Wait.” Bucky got up on his knees and reached towards you. “Can I?” He looked to Steve who smiled and nodded.

You backed up to the edge of the bed. You felt a tug on the clasp of your bra, and you felt a knuckle graze your skin. You bolted upright.

“No need to be jumpy, baby doll,” Bucky whispered in your ear. “I’m not going to hurt you. Stay still, please.” He unclasped your bra, and you hunched your shoulders and shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor. 

“Now, turn around for him so he can see you,” Steve said.

You slowly turned around to face Bucky, who took one of your breasts in his hand and lowered his mouth to it. With just the tip of his tongue, he flicked your nipple. You whimpered slightly and felt your nipples harden. Bucky circled your stiff nipple with his tongue, while looking up at you with his deep ocean blue eyes, the corners of his mouth turned up in a grin. He closed his lips around it, alternately sucking gently and swirling his tongue, and he crept one hand down the front of your panties. He curled a finger up into your folds. He released your nipple with a little pop.

“Your girl is soaking,” Bucky said over your shoulder to Steve.

“Baby girl, get up on the bed now,” Steve said.

You obeyed and crawled onto the bed next to Bucky who had begun undressing. He tossed his shirt to the floor. “Can you help me out?” He pointed to his belt buckle.

Biting your bottom lip, you reached out and undid his belt. You lowered his jeans and his boxer briefs together in one swift motion, letting his erection spring out. Your eyes widened. He was nearly as long as Steve but much thicker. “Don’t worry, baby doll,” he said. “We’ll make it fit.” His Cheshire Cat grin reassured you.

You heard the metallic jingle of another buckle. You looked over at Steve, who was unzipping his pants. He pulled out his own erection, gripping it at the base. You could tell by the length that he wasn’t fully hard yet. “Don’t watch me, baby girl. Keep your eyes on Buck.”

You turned around. Bucky had kicked off his pants and flopped down on his back, his erection slapping against his taut abs. “Baby doll, do you want to suck me off?” Bucky asked. “You have such a pretty little mouth. I would love to see it wrapped around my fat cock.”

You crawled over to him and held his cock upright with both hands by the base. Looking down at it, you wondered how much of it you could even fit in your mouth.

“You can just lick it.” It was as if Bucky read your mind. 

You lowered your head and dragged your tongue along his length in several slow swipes. Bucky moaned quietly and shut his eyes. He gasped when you took the head in your mouth and began to trace your tongue around it. He tasted different than Steve, maybe just ever so slightly sweeter. You felt his hand in your hair, gently tugging at the roots.

“Fuck, that feels amazing,” Bucky said. “I can’t wait anymore. I have to know how you feel, baby doll.” 

“Lie down like a good girl now,” Steve said. You looked over at him. He was lazily stroking his cock, which was definitely now fully erect.

“Yes, Daddy.” You lowered yourself down and watched as Bucky hitched down your panties. You helped him by kicking free of them. He stilled your legs, with a hand on each thigh, and he gently spread your legs. You were now completely naked and exposed to Bucky.

Bucky crouched between your thighs. “Can I?” He looked up at you, a grin on his lips. 

You looked at Steve.

“Well, baby girl, do you want Bucky to eat your pussy?” Steve asked, still lazily stroking himself.

“I just want a little taste before I fuck you,” Bucky said.

You looked back at Bucky, who looked so happy and handsome and eager. You nodded. “Yes.”

Bucky lowered his head and softly lapped at your folds. He moaned. “Steve, she tastes amazing. You’re a lucky guy.”

Steve laughed. “So are you.”

You watched the top of Bucky’s head bob between your legs. His eyes turned up to yours, and he gave you a crooked grin. “You are truly beautiful,” he said. “I want to fuck you so bad. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” You could feel how wet Bucky had made you. You spread your legs wide and planted your feet firmly on the bed. You were ready. 

“Somebody’s eager.” Bucky laughed.

“Here you go.” Steve handed Bucky a condom and sat back down. The whole time he was watching you carefully.

Bucky unwrapped the condom and rolled it down his length. He rubbed the head against your clit, and you moaned. You looked over at Steve again. He was stroking himself faster now, this times his trained on Bucky. 

“Look at me, baby doll,” Bucky said. “Let me know if it hurts, and I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” you said. “I’m ready.”

Bucky eased the head in, and you gasped. “Too much?” he asked.

“No, it’s good. It’s good,” you asid. In fact, you could already feel yourself begin to shake. Maybe it was Bucky who was so sexy, or maybe it was the fact that your boyfriend was watching and touching himself to the sight of another man fucking you. Maybe it was both.

Bucky slid in a little further. “Baby doll, you just got really wet. Is all this turning you on?”

He was reading your mind again. “Yes, it’s really hot,” you said in a low voice. “Now fuck me, Barnes.” You tried not to think about how it would make Steve feel to hear you ask another man to fuck you. This was his idea after all.

Bucky bottomed out, grinding against your pelvis, and you let out a sharp cry. He didn’t stop, though. His thrusts were powerful but slow and measured, gradually gaining speed, until he was pounding you in the mattress. You could feel the heat rising from your core, but then he stopped.

“I want you to ride me.” He pulled out and rolled over onto his back.

Shakily, you straddled him and lined yourself up and then speared yourself on his enormous cock. You both groaned. You looked into his eyes and bit your lip.

“I want you to get yourself off fucking me,” he said.

Planting both hands on either side of his head, you began to roll your hips. He took one of your breasts into your mouth, and you cried out as he nipped at it. He reached between you and rubbed small circles with his thumb on your clit. The heat was rising again, and you could feel yourself beginning to convulse. You paused rolling your hips, and Bucky grabbed you by the butt and began thrusting up into you, finally sending you over the edge. Your pussy clamped down on his cock, causing him to moan your name. That sent you over the edge again, and he continued to fuck you through your orgasm until he finally finished with a few final mighty thrusts. 

You realized you had your eyes closed the whole time. You opened them and saw Bucky was looking up at you. His gaze was soft through his eyelashes. You gave him a shy half-smile.

“No need to be shy,” he said. “We just fucked each other’s brains out.” There he was reading your mind yet again. He reached up and brushed the hair out of your eyes and cupped your cheek for a moment. You put your hand on his.

“Baby girl.” Steve was standing next to the bed now, stroking himself vigorously. “Get on your knees, please. It’s time for your special treat for being such a good girl.”

Obediently, you climbed off of Bucky, his now limp cock sliding out of you, and you crawled over to Steve, getting down from the bed and onto your knees. Expectantly you opened your mouth and closed your eyes. You felt ropes of hot cum splatter across your face, some of it landing in your mouth. You swallowed hungrily. When you opened your eyes, Steve was ready with a tissue to wipe your face off.

“Does my baby girl need any aftercare?” Steve asked.

“I could always use some cuddles,” you said.

“Why don’t you wash your face, and then we can cuddle and go to sleep,” Steve said.

“What about Bucky?” you asked.

“What about Bucky?” Steve asked.

“Does he need aftercare?”

Steve looked up at Bucky who was wiping himself clean with a tissue. “Buck, are you good?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Bucky said. “I’ll head out. Just let me get dressed.”

“We’re just going to kick him to the curb?” you asked.

“He said he’s fine,” Steve said.

“Do you want to get in on these cuddles?” you asked Bucky.

“I could always use some cuddles,” Bucky said. “But only if it’s alright with Steve.”

“Steve?” You kissed him on the cheek. 

“Fine,” he said. “Bucky can stay the night. Now go wash up.”

\---

When you returned from the bathroom, both men were under the covers of Steve’s queen-sized bed, without about two feet of space between them, which you guessed was meant for you. You crawled in between them and nestled yourself into Steve’s chest, like you do every night. Bucky scooted up close behind you, spooning you.

“Goodnight, everybody.” You could feel sleep catching up with you.

Steve planted a kiss on your forehead. “Goodnight, baby girl. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you murmured.

Bucky patted your butt. “Goodnight, baby doll,” he whispered. “Thanks for tonight. Both of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Your favorite part of visiting New York City with your boyfriend wasn’t seeing anything in New York City, actually. Your favorite part was the train ride into the city along the Hudson River. You would watch the beautiful green bluffs pass as the train seemed to sail along the water. Normally you’d even squeeze you boyfriend’s hand in excitement, but he wasn’t with you this time. His best friend, Bucky, was beside you instead. Your boyfriend, the seemingly invincible Steve Rogers, had a fever. You had to go to the Met for an art history project, and Steve insisted that you not go alone and sent Bucky with you.

While you were waiting for Bucky to pick you up and drive you both to the train station, you worried if it was going to be awkward to be together alone without Steve after what had happened. Basically, you wondered how things were going to be now that Steve had you two sleep together. Just a few days ago, Bucky was inside of you, and now you were going to see a Picasso together.

You splurged on a cab from Grand Central Station to the Metropolitan Museum of Art because your second favorite thing about visiting New York was driving along the avenues and gazing up at the skyscrapers. After a visit to the Met, you bought bagels and enjoyed a quiet stroll through Central Park, the autumn light through the branches dappling the pathways. Then you passed an entire afternoon browsing books at the Strand.

Bucky was good company for an adventure. He seemed down for pretty much everything. He even treated you to a giant slice of pizza before the train ride home and let you have the window seat, although there wasn’t much to see outside in the darkness.

You popped in your earbuds, chose your Hudson River Valley playlist, and settled in for the ride back to school.

Just when you got comfortable, Bucky mumbled something, so you took out your earbuds.

“…baby doll?” Bucky said.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be calling me that,” you said.

“Why not?” Bucky asked.

“You know why not,” you said. “I don’t have to spell it out on the train.”

“Lighten up,” he said. “I’m just joking…baby doll.”

“Okay, now you’re acting like you’re five.”

“B–”

Before he could get the words out, you clamped your hand on his mouth. “Shut up, Barnes.”

He mumbled something under your hand. You let him go to hear.

Bucky grinned. “What I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted was…no, I’m kidding, I was totally going to say ‘baby doll’ again.”

You smacked his shoulder, but you couldn’t help but laugh a little. You also couldn’t help but think of him inside you and the sight of him naked waiting for you to ride him and the feel of his hand on your butt when he spooned you that night. You looked up at him and found he was already staring at you with those blue eyes. They were a deeper, more velvety blue than Steve’s. Almost sadder. You stopped laughing. You lifted the same hand you had used to smack his shoulder to cup his cheek, and the blue of his eyes seemed to deepen from evening to midnight. You could see yourself reflected back in the flourescent light of the train. You were lifting your chin. You were being drawn to him, like the ocean to the moon.

“No,” you said, mostly to yourself. “I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Were you not just here a moment ago? I can’t kiss you, Bucky.”

“I know b–”

You clamped your hand on his mouth again. “I swear to god. Do not say it.”

This time he took your wrist and removed your hand himself. “I was actually going to say ‘because.’ I was going to say, ‘I know because it would not be fair to Steve, for either of us.’”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, just to give you a heads up, I’m going to say a word that starts with ‘b,’ so don’t freak out. I’m going to say, ‘But I did have a lot of fun the other night, for what it’s worth.’ I did. It really meant a lot that you guys would do that for me.”

You clamped your hand over his mouth again. It was too much just for him to mention it again. You held your hand there, and he said nothing, did nothing. A minute of staring into each others’ eyes passed in silence as you held his mouth shut. You bit your lip. You couldn’t let him say more. But you didn’t want to say anything. You did the only thing that came to mind, which was to kiss the back of the hand that you held to his mouth, and then you let him go.

His mouth formed a silent “O,” and his eyes went wide.

You looked away, which didn’t help. Outside the train window was the inky black of night. You could still see both of your reflections in the window. He was staring at the back of your head, mouth agape, while you were staring sightlessly out the window with your arms crossed.

“You have feelings for me,” he said.

“Shut up, Barnes,” you said.

“You have to know I would kill sleep with you again, right?”

“I’m glad you enjoyed the sex.”

“You know that’s not what I meant. I know you want it to happen again, too. We should ask Steve. We can’t hide the fact that we have feelings for each other from him. I don’t keep anything from him, and I imagine that you don’t keep anything from him either.”

You turned to him, tears in your eyes. “I just don’t want this to hurt him.”

“Well, he had to have some kind of idea that we were compatible if he had us sleep together.”

“That’s a good point.” You wiped your eyes with the cuff of your jacket sleeve.

“Let’s just tell him that we care about him and that we care about each other, too. And we’ll see what happens.”

“Let’s wait until he’s over his fever, though.”

“Deal.”

—

“If this is a joke, it isn’t funny,” Steve said.

“Is it so hard to believe?” Bucky asked.

“It’s one thing to be attracted to each other, but another thing to have feelings for each other.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe I let this happen.”

“You say it like it’s some horrible thing,” Bucky said.

“How is it not a horrible thing?” Steve removed his hand from his nose and pointed at you. “My girlfriend has feelings for my best friend!”

“Easy, Steve,” Bucky said.

“You’re right,” Steve said. “I need to calm down. I need some time to think.” He pinched his nose again. “I really don’t want to see either of you for a while, but seeing as Bucky lives here, I don’t have much of a choice there.”

“What about me?” you ask.

“Y/N, I think we need to take a little bit of a break.” Steve crossed his arms and couldn’t quite look at you. “I’d rather you not come to our party tonight, too. I just really need to think about this.”

“Can you look me in the eyes when you say that?” you ask. “At least have the decency to look me in the eyes when you’re tearing out my heart.”

—

You sobbed alone in your dorm room for hours, listening to the same sad playlist on repeat. You hadn’t stayed alone in your room since you started dating Steve. You had been inseparable. “Had been”… Did you just throw away your best relationship because of “feelings” for Bucky? Had you even carefully examined these feelings? Was your honesty going to cost you Steve? And if you lost Steve, you’d probably lose Bucky, too, because they are, after all, best friends.

You were drifting off to sleep, exhausted from crying, when you heard a light knock on your door. You had told all your friends that you wanted to be alone for the night. You had no idea who could be knocking at nearly midnight.

Quickly, you wiped mascara from your eyes and straightened your clothes. Fortunately, you hadn’t even bothered to undress before crawling into bed. You opened the door.

Bucky stood in the harsh light of the hall. “Hey, can I come in?” he asked.

You opened the door wider for him.

“I had to leave the party.” He stepped in your room. “I saw some of your friends. They told me what you said, and I couldn’t stand the idea of you being all alone.”

“Don’t you think you should have just respected my wishes?” You folded your arms and stared at the floor.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You’re right. I should go. I really shouldn’t be here. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

He turned quickly and left, pulling the door closed softly behind him. You listened to his footsteps recede down the hall. You continued to stand in the middle of your room with your arms folded, staring at the floor. Tears flooded your vision, and the room blurred. Why did you just drive away the one person in the world you were certain still cared about you? Maybe he hadn’t gone too far, and you could catch him. You crammed your feet into your sneakers without bothering to untie them and flung open your door. It sounded like he was headed toward the north stairwell, so you ran in that direction. You sped down two flights of stairs when you heard footsteps running up the stairs. You turned to head down the third flight of stairs and crashed into Bucky.

“I was coming–” he started.

“I know–” you said.

“I wanted to–”

“I know–”

“I’m sorry I–”

“Don’t apologize–”

“Can I–?”

You flung your arms around him, and you both pulled each other close. He felt so warm and so solid against you. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, and he buried his face in your hair, breathing in the scent of you.

“Kiss me,” you whispered in his ear. “Please kiss me.”

“You got it, baby doll.” He lifted your face to his with both hands and brushed your lips with his. You parted your mouth slightly, and he flicked his tongue in. He tasted sweet.

You took his hand and led him up the stairs and down the hall to your room. You pulled him in close again in the semi-dark and, reaching up, crushed your lips against his. He raked his hands all over your body, through your hair, down your sides, grabbing your butt to pull you flush against him.

He broke the kiss. “I wanted to kiss you the moment I met you.”

“If I’m being honest, I wanted to kiss you, too,” you said. “I don’t want to do anything other than kiss tonight, though.”

“That’s okay,” he said. “I understand completely.”

“But I want you to spend the night,” you said.

“Good, because I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you.” He breathed in the scent of your hair again.

—

There was nothing more to say. You cuddled until you fell asleep in each other’s arms, and you both slowly woke up in the light of early morning. Bucky had been spooning you, but you flipped over to nestle yourself against his chest. He was so warm.

“I should get going.” Bucky stroked your hair. “If I’m not around of breakfast, Steve might get suspicious.”

“Understandable.” You dis entangled yourself from him.

Bucky slid out of your bed, still dressed from the night before. He bent over and kissed you again. “I’ll be seeing you around. Maybe we can hang out later?”

“I’d like that a lot,” you said.

That’s when you heard a soft knock on the door. Before you could tell him not to, he opened the door a crack. Loveable idiot, you thought.

“Bucky? What the fuck are you doing here?” It was Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
